Entrenando a papá
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] A veces un pequeño error, podía ser el mejor de toda tu vida.
1. Sorpresa

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

****Notas de autor: ****Bien, este fic al principio no iba a publicarlo porque bueno es..._raro._ Pero, gracias a Ryuu me decidí a hacerlo y darle una buena continuación.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC, experimentos raros y niñerías :D

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p>—Así que, ¿cómo pasó esto?<p>

Ruby preguntó mirando la cosa entre los brazos de su novio, los intensos ojos azules no perdían de vista cualquier movimiento que hacía y eso empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

—Verás, en mi viaje por Johto...— Steven empezó a explicar, pero su voz llamó la atención de «eso» y una de sus manos se dirigió a su boca impidiéndole hablar.

—Estoy esperando.— Ruby dijo golpeteando el suelo con su pie para que el campeón hablara, pero con las manos en su boca se veía imposibilitado de hacer—, dámelo.

Estiró los brazos y la criatura soltó una angelical risa mientras se dejaba ir para con el moreno, quien a pesar de verlo poder sostener su cabeza lo tomó con el mayor cuidado posible mientras lo acunaba en su pecho.

—Como te decía— Steven sonrió ampliamente al notar la escena y Ruby enrojeció—, cuando viaje a Johto...

...

Steven se estiró saliendo del edificio de antropología de Johto, ya casi estaba por terminar el encargo de su padre así que podía volver a Hoenn con Ruby y tomar unas largas vacaciones.

—¡Usted!

Un chico con una bata lo detuvo mientras lo inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo con una ceja alzada! el campeón de Hoenn se preguntó exactamente que estaba pasando cuando el extraño lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Eres el campeón de Hoenn? — Preguntó y el peliplateado asintió muy despacio, no se veía peligroso y sus pokémon estaban listos para pelear en caso de que ocurriera algo inesperado pero el científico -suponiendo que eso era, por la bata que portaba- le sonrió—, así que andas con un chico, hijo de un líder de gimnasio.

—Mi vida privada no es de su incumbencia— advirtió empezando a dar la vuelta hasta que el otro lo detuvo.

—Lo siento, eso fue rudo— se disculpó con notoria contrariedad—, pero...bueno. — Carraspeó como sí no pudiera continuar—; tengo un algo y necesitaba tu ayuda.

—¿Qué clase de ayuda?

...

—Dime que no te encontraste con Bill— Ruby se hubiera golpeado sino tuviera al bebé en brazos, que para ese momento lo miraba tan intensamente que empezaba a incomodarse—, espera, ¿estas diciendo que todos saben de nosotros?

—Nadie parece tomarlo a mal— dijo Steven pidiendo al bebé de pelo negro— y bueno, felicidades, somos padres.

Los ojos rojos se abrieron enormemente.

—¿Perdón?

—Es nuestro hijo— explicó tomando la mano de Ruby en el proceso—, un bebé no convencional, pero es nuestro.

Steven no fue lo suficiente rápido como para evitar que el adolescente de dieciséis años cayera cuando se desmayó, pero tampoco esperó que el bebé empezara a reírse y aplaudir cuando lo vio.

Media hora después, Ruby despertó encontrándose con la cara durmiente de un bebé frente a él y a Steven con los brazos alrededor de los dos y sus ojos completamente cerrados.

No es como si nunca hubiera pensado en que le estaba quitando la oportunidad de tener un bebé y un nieto a los Stone, sabía que el presidente lo quería y ni hablar de Steven que parecía más que feliz de sostener a aquella criatura; pero ¡apenas tenía dieciséis! Norman iba a matarlo sin dudar -si es que no le daba un infarto antes- además de que no se sentía preparado para ser padre.

«No es como si pudiera regresarlo», pensó frunciendo el ceño, los pequeños párpados temblaron y se abrieron revelando aquellas orbes azuladas que tanto amaba de Steven, parecía que el bebé había tomado algo de cada uno, pero la sonrisa y la mirada sin duda eran del hombre a su lado.

El bebé estiró su pequeña mano para tocar su cara y Ruby lo dejó mientras escuchaba pequeños gorgoreos de satisfacción. El adolescente se encontró pensando en cuanta ropa podría hacerle, cuanto tiempo podría sostenerlo en sus brazos y sonrió abrazándolo.

—Sino lo amara, mataría a tu padre— susurró y escuchó la risa de Steven.

—Estoy aliviado de escucharlo. — Ambos pares de ojos azules lo veían con alegría y se sonrojó.

—Cállate— se cubrió la cara con las manos abochornado, hasta que escucharon el pokénav de Steven sonar en la sala, Ruby tomó al bebé—. Ve, puede ser importante.

Steven se levantó dejando al par de pelinegros y fue a ver la llamada, se congeló en cuanto contestó.

—Ahora como le digo a mis padres— murmuró Ruby jugueteando con las manos del bebé, el campeón entró de improvisto luciendo más pálido que de costumbre.

—Tenemos una cena familiar. —Dijo luciendo aterradoramente preocupado—. En tu casa.

Ruby se rió intentado controlarse, no había nada que le diera más risa que ver a Steven preocupado por ver a su padre en un ambiente lejos de los demás líderes de gimnasio o la Élite Four.

—Mi padre estará también— carraspeó incómodo por la burla en los ojos rojos—, al parecer quieren anunciarnos algo.

—¿No es genial? Podemos aprovechar y decir que somos padres— Ruby sonrió a pesar de que por dentro estaba temblando como sí alguien lo hubiera conectado a una máquina de electrochoques.

—¿Estas bien? —Steven preguntó notando que casi empezaba a vibrar.

—Claro, magnifico.

El bebé se abrazó a Ruby palmeando su pecho, el peliplateado sonrió dirigiéndose por una mamila porque no estaba seguro de que al moreno le gustara que se pusiera a buscar leche en su cuerpo.

El de ojos rojos suspiró dándole al bebé cuando notó que lo alimentaria, además había empezado a imaginar varios diseños para la ropa del bebé de esa noche.

—¿Sabes sus medidas?

Steven notó los ojos rojos brillantes y sabía que se pasaría toda la tarde preparándole ropa al pequeño.

—Antes de eso, ¿cómo vamos a llamarlo? Bebé está fuera de cuestión — se apresuró a decir antes de que Ruby quisiera dejarlo así.

—Daigo— murmuró desviando la mirada—, si te gusta.

—Me parece perfecto. —Steven lo besó en los labios antes de que el bebé se quejará por ser aplastado entre ambos—, tenemos que prepararnos.

Ruby le sonrió, porque le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacer lo que quería mientras cuidaba al bebé. Tal vez aquello no sería tan malo.

—Y no se ha callado— el pelinegro se lamentó terminando la última prenda para la cena, Steven había tardado los últimos quince minutos tratando de que se calmara, pero nada parecía ayudar.

Salió de la habitación y le extendió los brazos, el bebé lo miró y casi de inmediato se arrojó a él con una sonora risa mientras palpaba su cara.

—Sólo quería estar contigo—el campeón sonrió algo cansado y se sentó—, es más difícil de lo que creí.

—Por eso estamos los dos, ¿no lo crees?— Ruby le sonrió dándole un rápido beso—, ve a bañarte, casi es hora de irnos.

La pareja tembló cuando el frío de la noche los golpeó, era difícil mantener al bebé cubierto si no dejaba de moverse pero Steven logro hacerlo mientras sostenía a Ruby con su otro brazo.

—Metang, Metagross— ambos pokémon se aproximaron y subieron a ellos—, ¿estas listo?

—Para morir, vámonos.

Steven rió intentando controlar su ansiedad, Ruby lograba ese desajuste emocional en su persona casi siempre calmada. No es como sí le tuviera miedo a Norman, pero estaba enterado del golpe que le había dado a Ruby años atrás y según decían era muy agresivo cuando se enojaba, si ocurría una pelea no quería por nada del mundo herir a su novio golpeando a su padre.

Llegaron a la casa del adolescente y ambos se miraron de reojo, casi instantáneamente se tomaron de las manos y suspiraron.

La puerta se abrió antes de que cualquiera tocara y la madre de Ruby apareció en el umbral.

—Buenas noches.

La mujer les sonrió cuando notó que se relajaban considerablemente al verla, de ambos; ella era la única que aceptaba su relación completamente.

—Buenas noches mamá— Ruby le dio un beso en la mejilla ocultando el hecho de que traían un bebé a cuestas, pero la intensa mirada marrón lo hizo sentir nervioso—, ¿están todos aquí? Tenemos algo que decirles.

—Si, pasa querido están en la sala.

La mujer entró primero seguido del par, Steven tragó al ver a su padre y Norman sentados mirándose el uno al otro, por la postura de ambos diría que no estaban teniendo una conversación muy feliz.

—Buenos noches— el presidente Stone le sonrió a Ruby complacido de verlo, pero el chico se mordió los labios sin poder contestar, si alguien lo veía detenidamente se daría cuenta que había empezado a temblar.

—Buenas noches— Steven contestó mirando a Norman que lucía la mandíbula apretada—, nosotros tenemos algo que decirles.

—Tomen asiento.

«No, quiero salir corriendo», ambos compartieron el pensamiento.

Ruby sintió una pequeña mano en su oído y se congeló mirando a sus padres. Su madre se tapó la boca con sorpresa al ver al bebé, mientras su suegro intentaba asimilar que estaba mirando en brazos de su hijo; pero Norman...él se había levantado como una flecha.

—¿De dónde sacaron ese bebé?

—Eh... —Ruby y Steven se vieron sin saber que decirles—, es...

—Es nuestro hijo— el campeón se adelantó dándole el bebé a Ruby y colocándolos tras él—, ambos somos sus padres.

—Eso es imposible.— Gruñó el líder de gimnasio— si tuviste una aventura tan sólo deberías.

—Papá, es mi hijo también— Ruby lo encaró con el ceño fruncido, Daigo lo miró y lo tocó con una de sus pequeñas manos.

El presidente se levantó con la vista fijamente en el bebé, se aproximó y le sonrió extendiendo sus brazos pero el bebé se negó aferrandose a Ruby.

—¿Bill?

Tanto Ruby como Steven se relajaron porque alguien les creyera. Pero entonces los ojos azules se dirigieron a su padre.

—No me digas que tú...— El peliplateado se golpeó la frente, ahora todo tenía sentido, la insistencia del chico en Johto, que curiosamente tuviera uno de los gorros de Ruby entre su ropa—. No puedo creerlo.

Norman tenía un mal momento para asimilar aquello, más su esposa estaba más que encantada mirando a su nieto con una sonrisa en su rostro y el bebé le sonrió para después esconderse en los brazos de uno de sus padres.

—Comprendes que tienes dieciséis, ¿verdad?— Empezó a hablar con obvio enfado en su voz—, no es como un pokémon. Él dependerá de ti.

—Estaré con él. — Steven abrazó a Ruby por la espalda—, tiene a dos padres con él.

Norman apretó la mandíbula, aquello era lo que más le molestaba y el peliplateado lo sabía. Ruby le sonrió a su novio y volteó a ver a su padre.

—Nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, ¿no?— Le dijo y después miró a su bebé—. Todos cometen errores, pero lo quiero.

El líder de gimnasio suspiró profundamente, pero entonces los ojos azules del bebé se posaron en él y una sonrisa nació en su pequeña cara redondeada.

La puerta de la casa sonó y Ruby volteó a ver, le tendió el bebé a Steven para poder ir.

«Dejarlo con el lobo para que pierda el miedo», pensó el moreno mientras se dirigía a abrir, cuando lo hizo casi se arrepintió cuando miró al extraño con algo entre los brazos.

—¿Tú eres Ruby? ¿Esta es la casa de Norman?— Preguntó con prisa y luciendo unas horribles ojeras

—Si, soy yo.

—Bien, esto es tuyo— le tendió una manta con algo dentro y sin más un pokémon ave que no conocía salió de una poké ball—, ¡nos vemos!

—¡Espera! ¿De que estas hablan...

El coordinador pokémon se quedo de piedra al escuchar un pequeño llanto proveniente de la manta, cerró la puerta de golpe y revisó sólo para encontrarse con un montón de pelo blanco completamente alborotado.

«No me jodas».

Levantó al bebé y unos grandes orbes rojos lo observaron antes de sonreirle ampliamente. Al igual que Daigo estiró los brazos hasta poder tocar su rostro como para asegurarse que él era su padre.

—Ruby, ¿quién...— Steven se quedo callado al ver la escena frente a él.

—¡Tenemos gemelos!— El moreno dijo enseñándole a la criatura y el campeón lo miró sorprendido.

El señor Stone apareció en ese momento examinando a su nieto y les sonrió.

—Al parecer ustedes hicieron eso posible— sonrió acariciando el cabello blanco, como sabía que preguntarían a que se refería los miró antes de pensar cuidadosamente sus palabras—; la máquina lee su ADN, pero en tu caso hijo que diste parte de tu sangre leyó otra parte de ti y este bebé es el resultado.

—Estas loco. — Steven se rió, pero era más una risa nerviosa que de otra cosa. Entonces miró a los ojos rojos de su bebé y suspiró—, pero la familia a aumentado su tamaño, no es tan malo... ¿Ruby?

—Estoy bien.

Eso no lo creía ni él, pero Steven no quería presionarlo demasiado. Lo besó para transmitirle calma y el bebé entre ellos se rió antes de pegarse al campeón en busca de su atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —Norman se asomó desde la sala con Daigo en brazos, al notar al otro bebé un tic en su ceja izquierda se hizo presente mientras le tendía el bebé a Ruby—. Tómalo, voy a matarlo.

—Querido, no cuando la cena está lista.

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron completamente derechos ante la orden no dicha de no pelear mientras iban a la cocina y Ruby descubrió algo: Su padre podría ser el hombre de la casa, pero su madre era la que decidía al final.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, el gran anuncio olvidado gracias al shock de ser abuelos; pero a Ruby la idea todavía le causaba curiosidad.

—Por cierto... — Al parecer Steven tenía la misma idea porque habló después de tomar un poco de vino—, ¿que era lo que querían decirnos?

—Nada— Norman lo miró impasible hasta que el señor Stone habló.

—Sólo queríamos tener una charla acerca de su futuro— les sonrió con tranquilidad, pero ahora...

—¿Seguirás viviendo aquí?

Ruby miró a su madre por la pregunta, no se había detenido a pensar en ello ni mucho menos lo había hablado con Steven.

—Tener un hijo es mucha responsabilidad y ustedes tienen dos ahora.

—Su-pongo que...— el moreno dijo mirando su plato—, no lo sé.

—No me molesta si quieres ir a vivir conmigo.

Norman miró a Steven con ojos de tiburón y su negativa fue más que obvia.

—No voy a perder nada que ya no tengo— Ruby gruñó ante la extraña sobreprotección de su padre, aunque de inmediato reparó en su error.

—Tienes tres segundos para correr.— Norman amenazó a Steven, pero uno de los bebés apretó uno de los botones de la poké ball en su cintura y Metagross salió de ella arruinando parte de la cocina en el proceso.

Los niños, en lugar de asustarse, empezaron a aplaudir al pokémon mientras Steven enrojecía por el desastre. Su padre intentaba no reír ante la mala suerte que tenía y por más que se disculpaba Norman lo seguía mirando fieramente.

—Creo que es mejor irnos— Ruby se incorporó sin querer reírse de su novio, se volvía un torpe completo cuando la situación no iba de acuerdo a lo planeado—, papá no paso nada que no quisiera así que...

—No quiero saber— amenazó el líder de gimnasio.

—Bien, entonces... Me iré con Steven...

Ruby enrojeció cuando lo dijo, pero el peliplateado estaba más que satisfecho con eso.

—Entonces ve a empacar.—su mamá lo ánimo y ambos subieron a buscar algo de ropa.

Ya en su habitación, Steven se sentó en la cama para acomodar a los gemelos que parecían querer dormir.

—Vaya, bien podrías ser un pedófilo o algo— Ruby se burlo mientras se agachaba para buscar algunas prendas— y me dejan ir como sí nada.

—Bueno ya tenemos dos hijos, ¿qué más podemos hacer?

—Tener sexo hasta que no pueda soportarlo— Ruby contestó con una sonrisa coqueta mirando a Steven aunque de inmediato se dio la vuelta siguiendo con su tarea levantando el trasero en el proceso—, gracias a alguien estuve en celibato por todo un mes.

El campeón se acercó lo suficiente como atraer a Ruby a su cuerpo y besarlo mientras sentía al adolescente frotarse contra sí.

—No podemos hacer esto aquí —murmuró cuando el moreno se volteó para enroscar aún de sus piernas en la cintura del mayor—, ni mucho menos frente a los niños.

El adolescente se separó de su novio y se sentó en el suelo con un puchero en los labios, el mayor le sonrió despeinandolo para después besarlo introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Ruby.

—Esta que estemos en casa. —Murmuró mientras se separaban y Ruby lo entendió casi tan pronto como lo dijo, ahora vivirían juntos; con los niños y ellos dos sin que nadie los molestara.

Le dio un pico rápido y después empezó a buscar que llevar. Podría acostumbrarse a eso de ser padre, sobretodo si Steven estaba a su lado.

* * *

><p>Estos dos me encantan, la idea de que pudieran tener hijos es tan gjdkgd pero odio el m-preg así que salió esto como resultado.<p>

Por cierto, el nombre del bebé albino es Yuuki, ya saldrá en el próximo capítulo cuando lo nombran xD

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	2. La primera noche (de pesadilla)

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

****Notas de autor: ****Ryuu, tú has hecho posible esta historia. Me has regalado tantas risas que no podría darte nunca las gracias necesarias; así que te las doy así: en este fic. *corazones gay*

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC. Y bullying para todos nivel: bebé inteligente.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p>Ruby bostezó estirandose y escuchando como unos cuantos huesos tronaban al hacerlo, sus ojos tenían terribles ojeras y sus pasos eran tan cansados que parecía un zombie recién despierto de la muerte.<p>

—Puedo encargarme— Steven lucía exactamente igual a él, pero al menos los bebés ya estaban completamente dormidos en su regazo.

Al principio había temido tener que darles algo especial para que comieran debido a su origen, pero según Bill aquello no era necesario. Lo único diferente es que había acelerado un poco su crecimiento en un mes, pero de ahí en fuera se desarrollarían como cualquiera otro par de gemelos con pulmones resistentes.

—Has espacio— el moreno pidió acurrucandose también en el sofá junto a Steven, los niños no habían dejado de llorar por más de diez minutos seguidos a pesar de alimentarlos y bañarlos por sí estaban incómodos por el calor pero nada había dado resultado hasta que el campeón se levantó y les dio palmaditas en la espalda—. Es más difícil de lo que creí.

—Y no diste a luz— Steven pensó en voz alta pero el adolescente le frunció el ceño.

—También pudiste ser tú.

—Pero estamos de acuerdo en que tú te mirarías más adorable que yo.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír, la falta de sueño les estaba pasando factura y sólo estaban pensando tonterías. Sería muy pero muy raro que Ruby pudiera embarazarse, después de todo era un chico en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

—Algo huele mal. — Se quejó el moreno, el campeón suspiró señalando a Yuuki.

—Es él.

—Bueno, quiero ver tus dotes de padre —Ruby tomó a Daigo en sus brazos intentando no despertarlo y el peliplateado palideció.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo yo?

—También es tu hijo, anda.

El adolescente quería reírse, la última vez que Steven había cambiado un pañal había sido jodidamente épico de ver. Podía enfrentarse a dos pokémon legendarios y controlar a otros tres sin vacilar, pero cambiarle el pañal a un bebé lo ponía en jaque.

Steven suspiró llevando al bebé a la cama para cambiarlo, sabía como hacerlo dado que Ruby le había mostrado -si, se había sorprendido por ello-, el adolescente le había dicho que había visto como lo hacía su madre cuando estaban en su antigua ciudad y no era tan difícil.

Los ojos rojos de Yuuki lo observaban fijamente, como si quisiera leer sus movimientos.

—¿También disfrutas verme sufrir? —El bebé rió al escuchar su voz empezando a chupar una de sus manos—, si, te pareces a tu padre.

El grito de Ruby se escuchó desde la sala y Steven se preguntó si debía ir a ayudarlo, más no fue necesario; el adolescente venía con Daigo lo más lejos de su cuerpo que podía permitirse y la cara cubierta de vómito.

«Karma», pensó Steven intentando controlar su risa, pero Ruby lo miró y fue a limpiarse en su camisa.

—Asqueroso.—gimió y después de dejar al bebé se dirigió al baño para lavarse mejor, el campeón se río con ganas y el ánimo renovado de ser un desastre en eso de cambiar pañales.

Daigo lo miró y le sonrió, lo que sorprendió a Steven fue que estaba completamente limpio como si el moreno se hubiera dado le tiempo de limpiarlo antes de quejarse. Además secretamente esperaba que todo lo hubiera recibido Ruby y no su sofá.

Otros tantos «asqueroso» sonaron del baño antes de que la luz se apagara y Ruby sin la parte superior de su pijama apareciera, su ceño estaba fruncido pero al ver la sonrisa de su bebé suspiró. Yuuki estaba completamente dormido y cambiado mientras que Daigo pataleaba feliz, Steven estaba demasiado ocupado en preparar la cuna -si es que aquellas canastas podían considerarse eso- de cada bebé sin hacer contacto visual.

—Eso fue algo completamente no hermoso —gruñó levantando al bebé en sus brazos—, la próxima vez es para él —señaló al peliplateado que ya tenía a Yuuki en cama.

—No le des ideas —Steven murmuró besando a Ruby en la coronilla—, hueles a leche.

—Oh por dios, ¿estaré en lactancia?— el moreno exclamó mirando su pecho, al menos hasta que el campeón mordió su cuello estimulando sus pezones.

—¿Crees?— Preguntó Steven con una sonrisa.

Ruby se mordió los labios atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para que aumentara la sensación, pero tan pronto como sintió la lengua de su novio bajar lentamente por su cuello lo apartó.

—Daigo esta mirando— dijo levantando al bebé que demandaba atención—, después.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

La puerta sonó muy temprano en la mañana y Steven gruñó maldiciendo a cualquiera que lo molestara en tratar de reparar sus ocho horas de sueño. Se levantó antes de que el insistente ruido molestara a Ruby, o peor, a los bebés.

—¡Steven! Abre la maldita puerta.

Ya, ¿por que no le sorprendía que Wallace eligiera llegar a las cinco de la mañana como si vendiera pan recién hecho? El campeón suspiró, porque sólo estaba dejando que su malhumor saliera a la luz.

—¿Qué?—preguntó nada más abrir la puerta.

—Vaya, empezando con el pie izquierdo esta mañana — Wallace lucía extrañamente refrescado y aquello le molestó al sonámbulo.

—Adiós Wallace, ven a una maldita hora decente—dijo pero el líder de Arrecipolis empujó la puerta y entró—, en serio necesito dormir.

Sin embargo el peliazul no le prestaba atención mientras examinaba el lugar con su ojo crítico, más no encontraba algo fuera de lugar; hasta que una sombra en el umbral de la habitación salió.

—Maestro, ¿que haces aquí? —Ruby intentó que su tono no fuera el de un asesino en serie y sonrió— la gente normal esta durmiendo a estas horas.

—Me entere de algo y quería verlo por mi mismo —Wallace se encogió de hombros—, realmente no espere que fueras un secuestrador Steven.

—Wallace, por favor vete antes de que... —demasiado tarde, los bebés eligieron ese momento para empezar a llorar.

El líder de Arrecípolis se volteó como máquina a ver a Steven y tomarlo de los hombros.

—¿Compraste un bebé por internet? —Preguntó completamente serio, Steven se golpeó la frente mientras Ruby gruñía.

—Mátalo y entierralo en el jardin— dijo de mal humor yendo por sus bebés.

Steven no fue lo suficiente rápido como para parar a su mejor amigo de ir tras Ruby quién sostenía a Yuuki contra su pecho y miraba a Daigo gimotear antes de cargarlo con dificultad.

—No los compramos por internet, son nuestros— dijo el campeón de Hoenn con la mirada completamente fija en la escena y una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

—¿Eres una chica?— Wallace le preguntó a Ruby palpando su cuerpo, Steven lo miró amenazante antes de separarlo de él—. Sin tocar, ya lo sé.

—Maestro, de verdad quiero dormir— los ojos rojos de Ruby estaban cristalinos y con las ojeras tan marcadas el líder de gimnasio se preguntó cuanto había dormido. Los orbes rojizos del bebé se quedaron fijos en las suyas como sí lo estuviera examinando.

La mano de Steven se posó en su hombro y lo apretó sin nada de tacto.

—Wallace, es mejor que te vayas— dijo lo más amable que pudo a pesar de ser una orden.

—¿Te parece si los cuido y ustedes intentan dormir?— Preguntó con una sonrisa ligera—, no soy como tú así que no hay problema.

Ruby se rió al entender mientras negaba.

—No es ningún pedófilo, maestro.

Sin pensarlo mucho dejaron que el peliazul cargara a Yuuki, pero el bebé se tiró a los brazos de Steven antes de que lo tocara. Cuando Wallace intentó tomar su mano el bebé la quitó para después tratar de esconderse.

La pareja de padres intentó no reírse, sobre todo cuando Daigo empezó a gimotear al ver al líder de gimnasio voltear hacia él.

—Suerte para la próxima— se rió Steven con ganas—, lo tenemos bajo control.

—Si tú lo dic...— Wallace se detuvo a la mitad cuando Yuuki tiró de su cabello para metérselo a la boca—, no. ¡Mi precioso cabello no!

Steven roló los ojos para quitárselo, Ruby intentaba no reír acercándose a ambos; al menos hasta que a Daigo se le ocurrió la idea de imitar a su hermano menor y tomar un mechón de pelo azulado.

—¡No tu también! —Gimió sintiendo los tirones que ambos padres daban a su cabello ahora lleno de baba de bebé.

—Eso es malo, no es comida— Ruby los regañó suavemente.

Wallace se vio libre después de muchas maniobras -los bebés apretaban terriblemente su cabello- y suspiró.

—Bien, paso de cuidarlos pero no me iré hasta que me expliquen como pasó.

Steven miró a Ruby antes de que éste tomara a los gemelos y fuera a la sala, aquella sería una larga conversación.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

Winona frunció el ceño mientras viajaba a toda velocidad sobre su Altaria, Wallace iba a escucharla. Nadie osaba pasar la noche con ella haciendo...cosas y se iba sin dejar al menos una jodida nota.

Al diablo la chica dulce.

Tocó la puerta de la casa de Steven -porque ya había ido a Arrecípolis y sorpresa, el coordinador no estaba ahí- por lo que sólo había otro lugar en la tierra donde iría.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, fue una sorpresa encontrar a Ruby tras ella, el adolescente le sonrió y la invitó a pasar.

—Mi maestro está...ocupado— dijo frunciendo los labios para no reír, Steven se asomó desde la cocina con un extraño mandil de color gris y le sonrió.

—Perdona el desastre, pasa.

—¿Dónde esta?— Preguntó mirando el desastre del que hablaban, pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar.

—Baño, cubierto de vómito.

—Nadie le dijo que lo meciera tan fuerte— Steven se encogió de hombros mientras seguía en su labor, la cual Winona se perdía por no estar cerca de su campo visual.

—¿No te dijo nada?— Preguntó Ruby al ver la cara de la líder del gimnasio—, siendo mi maestro me sorprende...no tiene secretos para ti.

«No te sonrojes como estúpida, no te sonrojes como estúpida», Winona se reprendió mentalmente, fue entonces que la puerta del baño se abrió mientras Wallace limpiaba su pantalón.

—Steven, ese niño es hijo del exorcista— gruñó de mala gana.—¿qué haces aquí? —Gritó tapandose el pecho desnudo al ver a su novia enfrente de él.

—Una maldita nota, ¿es mucho pedir?

—Verás... Todo tiene una buena razón... —Wallace miró a Steven pidiéndole ayuda, pero fue Ruby el que se la brindó cuando salió de la cocina con Daigo en brazos.

—Winona, te presento a Daigo. Daigo, ella es Winona— le dijo al bebé con voz dulce.

La líder del gimnasio se quedó mirando a ambos fijamente, reaccionando sólo cuando el bebé le estiró los pequeños bracitos para que lo alzara. Tan pronto como el adolescente se acercó el bebé aplaudió al ser cargado por la chica y sin pensar palpó su pecho; después miró a Ruby y palpó para elegir acurrucarse contra Winona.

—Si, perdona no tener — murmuró haciendo reír a Steven y a Winona, sin embargo Wallace tenía los ojos como platos.

—¿Por que a ella si la quiere?— Se quejó de forma infantil.

—Sienten tu estupidez— el campeón se encogió de hombros terminando de bañar a Yuuki, quien estaba completamente risueño—, Winona, el es Yuuki.

—¿Dos bebés? Pero, ¿como...?

El campeón le hizo un resumen de la historia, a este paso tendrían que hacer un video de introducción para casa visitante curioso que se pasara a ver a los niños.

—Es tan... —la mujer no encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentia, pero al ver a la pareja entendía perfectamente que sin importar como lograron tener bebés; ellos lo merecían más que nadie.

Daigo bostezó completamente acurrucado en Winona mientras aferraba la blusa entre su pequeña mano y Yuuki lo observaba desde el regazo de Steven, más no hacia amago de acercarse a la extraña.

Ruby se había quedado dormido en su hombro, completamente agotado de su primer noche como padre y Wallace lo tomó para llevarlo a dormir.

Ni bien ambos habían desaparecido, Daigo se incorporó y Yuuki empezó a buscarlo con su mirada rojiza.

—Shh, papá esta dormido— Steven los tranquilizó con voz suave sorprendiendo a Winona en el proceso.

Coco apareció saliendo de la habitación al igual que Nana, al parecer Wallace había ordenado y las vio despiertas en sus pokeball.

Los gemelos miraron a Steven y después a los pokémon que al igual que ellos lucían curiosos, Nana se acercó hasta Daigo y lo olfateó haciendo que Winona le sonriera.

—Ven Coco, Yuuki quiere conocerte.

El pokémon lo obedeció siendo palmeado rápidamente por el bebé y Daigo miró a Nana estirando los brazos.

—Cambiaron a su padre por sus pokemon— Wallace se río regresando a la sala—, al menos Ruby esta descansando.

Tan pronto como escucharon el nombre los bebés voltearon a verlo con sus ojos llenos de agua.

—¿Acaso ese científico loco hizo súper niños? —se quejó, Wallace prefería a los bebés que lo amarán y aquellos dos habían lastimado su ego.

—Su cerebro está desarrollado de manera que pudieran crecer en un mes— Steven dijo como sí aquello resumiera todo—, ni siquiera Bill sabe a ciencia cierta cuantos años se han adelantado a pesar de tener la apariencia de bebés de seis meses.

Daigo se talló los ojos para después estirar los brazos hacia su padre, cuando Steven lo tomó se acurrucó contra él.

—Creo que es mejor irnos— Winona dijo con una sonrisa en la cara— .Es temprano todavía, así que deberías dormir un poco.

Después de despedir a sus amigos, Steven regresó a la habitación donde Ruby dormía, los bebés lo observaban tan atentamente que les sonrió.

—Sin hacer ruido—pidió mientras los acomodaba en medio de la cama y Yuuki se movía para con el moreno, en cambio Daigo se acercó a Steven para acurrucarse cerrando los ojos—. Sólo una siesta.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

La intrusa se escabulló por la ventana notado a todos los pokémon de ambos chicos en la salam al menos los que cabían, pues ya había notado a Metagross y su prevolucion Metang se paseaban de aquí para allá no acostumbrados a un día de ocio mientras que Mimi y Zuzu custodiaban la entrada.

—¿Dónde esta Ruby? — Preguntó a los pokémon, Popo miró a Nana y a Coco quienes se sentaron en la entrada de la habitación con hostilidad.—¿qué?

Toro se paró amenazante, más los pokémon no se acobardaron por su altura. Con un dulce gruñido Coco llamó a los Beldum de Steven haciendo una muralla.

—Sólo quiero saber que está bien.

Nana le gruñó pero se levantó muy lentamente, como si pensara sí aquello era una buena idea. Sapphire dio dos pasos hasta poder tocar el umbral en la puerta y la imagen frente a ella no fue lo que esperó.

Steven y Ruby estaban acostados con las manos tomadas, cada uno con un bebé en su custodia, aunque ellos ya estaban despiertos observando muy atentos a los adultos. Cuando escucharon sus pasos, intentaron verla pero al no conseguirlo empezaron a murmurar sonidos dulces.

El bebé de pelo blanco estiró su mano tocando la cara de Ruby y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos el adolescente despertó.

—Yuuki, ¿que pasa?— Murmuró adormilado, Nana se subió a la cama y señaló a Sapphire con el hocico.

Los ojos rojos de ambos chicos se quedaron fijos en la castaña, mientras el moreno se incorporaba tomando al bebé en sus brazos bostezó sonoramente y Yuuki le tapó la boca con la mano riendo de forma graciosa.

—Vamos a la sala— pidió al ver a Steven y Daigo aún dormidos—, te explicaré ahí.

Sapphire seguía en el mismo lugar como sí le hubieran salido raíces, sin poder dejar de ver fijamente al bebé que su amigo -y primer amor- tenía en sus brazos. No, no es como si todavía estuviera enamorada de aquel chico; pero el cariño que le tenía aún seguía presente en su corazón.

Y ahora, ver a aquel niño tan idéntico a Ruby y a Steven le hacía sentir un pequeño dolor en el pecho, pensando en lo que pudo haber sido si el campeón no hubiera entrado a la vida del coordinador.

Yuuki la observó estirando sus brazos hasta ella y su padre se encargó de que estuviera cerca, más no aceptó que Sapphire lo cargara sino que palpó su pecho como Daigo había hecho con Winona y eligió seguir con Ruby.

—¿No quieres una tabla de planchar?— Preguntó el moreno a su bebé quién rió graciosamente ante su sonrisa pataleando alegre—, lo sé.

—¡Ruby! —Sapphire se quejó golpeándole el hombro, sólo una vieja costumbre que no había cambiado más Yuuki alcanzó a tomar su cabello con su carita aún inocente,pero sus ojos rojos decían otra cosa: estaba molesto.

—No duele, está bien— le sonrió al bebé para que la soltara, más él no lo hizo hasta que escuchó la risa grave y masculina de Steven en el umbral de la puerta.

—Yuuki.

El bebé soltó un chillido alegre pidiendo que lo alzara, Daigo miró a la recién llegada y se abrazó más a su padre quién se acercó lo suficiente para cargar a Yuuki y le sonrió a Sapphire.

—Lo siento— se disculpó con la chica mientras su bebé jugueteaba con su mejilla, ignorando a la castaña—, no están acostumbrados a...

—Tus tratos de salvaje— Ruby terminó por su novio al mismo tiempo que se estiraba, completamente descansado—, como sea; te presento a Daigo y Yuuki, nuestros hijos.

Sapphire infló las mejillas con indignación, una cosa era aceptar que su amor por Ruby nunca iba a ser y otra muy distinta aceptar que tenía hijos con Steven, porque aquel par eran de ambos, el como no lo sabía, pero sin duda lo eran.

—Me tranquiliza ver— Steven comenzó a hablar llamando su atencion—, que crees que son nuestros aún cuando no hay pruebas de ello.

—Tienen tu misma mirada y cabello— Sapphire dijo como sí fuera obvio—, sin mencionar que me recuerdan a Ruby de bebé.

—Por eso son los bebés las adorables que existen.

La chica roló los ojos, los niños iban a ser tratados como muñecas vivientes por el resto de sus vidas gracias a Ruby, incluso la ropa que portaban en ese momento tenían aquella característica forma de trabajar del chico y un respectivamente en sus ropas.

—Prepararé la comida, ¿quieres acompañarnos?— Steven preguntó, a pesar de saber los sentimientos de la castaña siempre la había tratado con respeto y admirado por todo lo que era, además de su fuerte espíritu.

—Gracias por la invitación.

Mientras Steven dejaba a los niños a cargo de Ruby, los adolescentes se miraron largamente.

—¿Eres feliz?

El moreno sonrió en contestación.

—Dudo mucho que existan las palabras adecuadas para decir como me siento en este momento— contestó mirando a sus hijos—, me aterra la idea de tenerlos, pero al mismo tiempo, cuando veo la sonrisa que me dedican es sólo...que termino amándolos más que a mi mismo.

—Me alegro por ti.

Los ojos azules eran de un tono más oscuro que el de Steven, pero Ruby había llegado a adorarlos también; más no de la misma manera.

—Aunque no los toques con tus manos sucias, tienes bacterias.

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	3. Cuando los padres no están

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

****Notas de autor: ****Ryuu, este capítulo va para ti. (L

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p>Dignidad, un concepto que Steven Stone había dejado en lo más profundo del armario junto a su orgullo como el fiero campeón de Hoenn. Daigo balbuceó en el canguro en su pecho mientras un par de señoras mayores murmuraban cuando pasó a su lado.<p>

—Adiós hombría, ¿no?— Dijo y el bebé rió dando pequeñas palmadas.

—Ahí estas— Ruby lucía realmente molesto mientras Yuuki mordisqueaba un pequeño chupón—, ¿sabes cuantas personas me han detenido ya?

—¿De verdad?— Preguntó en tanto los gemelos estiraban sus manos para tocarse—. Nosotros no hemos tenido inconveniente.

—Bueno, tal vez tu fama como campeón está intacta.

Unas chicas casi derritiendose al ver a Steven reafirmó su observación, sobre todo cuando el campeón sonrió a sus hijos y las mujeres casi chillaban emocionadas al verlo, Ruby frunció el ceño tomando el brazo de Steven para ir a otro lado.

—Nos vamos de aqui— gruñó el coordinador mientras sus hijos reían alegremente al ver su cara molesta, Daigo le arrebató el chupón a Yuuki empezando a mordisquear al verlo distraído.

—¿Estas celoso?

—Al diablo los celos— Ruby dijo dándole su propio chupón al pelinegro antes de que Yuuki notara que le faltaba el suyo—, sabes qué, permíteme.

Ruby le dejó al peliplateado desapareciendo entre los pasillos, Steven notó como ambos bebés se intercambiaban los chupones y se rió. Al menos hasta que alguien tocó su hombro.

—Disculpa— una chica le sonrió—, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

El coordinador gruñó un sin fin de cosas mientras miraba los productos en los estantes, ya era bastante malo que lo vieran raro por tener un bebé, pero al parecer alguien -alguien estúpido llamado Wallace- había esparcido el rumor de que habían tenido dos hijos y ahora cada persona que lo veía lo detenía a felicitarlo o acosarlo con preguntas.

Agarró una buena cantidad de botellas sin el menor pudor y después regresó hasta donde su novio -¿o marido?- estaba con sus hijos sólo para encontrarlo con un puñado de chicas rodeándolo a él y a sus bebés -SUS, quería recalcar eso pero no iba a rebajarse a ese nivel-.

Besó a Steven que estaba distraído y tirando todo lo que llevaba en las manos tomó a sus bebés con dificultad y se dio la vuelta.

—Ahí está lo que me pediste— dijo Ruby mirando las decenas de botellas de lubricante en la canasta, las chicas se sonrojaron luciendo nerviosas ante la intensidad de los ojos rojos.

—¿Podríamos tomarnos una foto contigo también?— Preguntó la que había abordado a Steven en primer lugar—, sino te molesta.

Ruby caviló un momento antes de sacar un espejo y arreglarse rápidamente.

—Sólo una.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

—No tenías que decir eso. —Steven intentó que su reclamo no fuera demasiado intenso, lo que menos quería era molestar más a Ruby se lo que ya estaba. Aunque era la primera vez que experimentaba eso con tanta fuerza—, ¿te sientes bien?

—Hormonas— gruñó el coordinador abrazando a Daigo, que había querido intercambiar su lugar con Yuuki.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó el campeón sorprendido, aunque inmediatamente se dio cuenta que Ruby se había molestado.

—¡Porque tengo un mes en abstinencia!

Stone agradeció enormemente estar sobre Metang y Metagross lo suficiente alto como para que nadie escuchara esa declaración. Entonces el coordinador se quedó con los labios en o como si hubiera tenido una revelación.

—Estuviste fuera un mes— murmuró para sí mismo y el campeón empezaba a temer el hilo de pensamientos que estaba teniendo— y volviste con Daigo... ¡Tú eres la mamá!

—Ruby, deja de pensar tonterías— Steven dijo intentando no reírse, de verdad dudaba que pudiera llegar a comprender como el chico podía pensar tantas cosas disparatadas.

—Por cierto, vamos a visitar a mi padre —el adolescente acarició a Metang quién miró a su entrenador.

—Me pregunto para que...— Contestó el campeón pero le asintió a sus Pokémon que cambiaron de rumbo para dirigirse a Petalia.

Los súbditos de Norman se encontraban entrenando entre ellos, pero se detuvieron al verlos entrar. Les dieron el acceso rápido hasta el fondo del gimnasio mientras murmuraban mirando a los gemelos que observaban los Pokemon con sumo interés en sus ojos, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el campeón; pero al ver a su suegro lo tuvo que mandar al fondo de su mente.

—Papá, necesito que pases tiempo con tus nietos —Ruby dijo enseñándole a Daigo con sus ojos brillando dulcemente —, tiempo de calidad.

—Ruby, estoy ocupado —el líder de gimnasio suspiró intentando no fruncir el ceño, sin embargo dos pares de regordetas manos se aferraron a él antes de que pudiera evitarlo y su hijo ya estaba arrastrando al campeón fuera de la estancia—¡estoy hablando en serio!

—¡Yo también! —El coordinador dijo sin dejar de caminar entrando a otra de las salas—, ¿qué paso sobre luchar por lo que quieres como un hombre?

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—¡Quiero tener sexo! —Ruby gritó haciendo que todos voltearán a verlo y a Norman casi le diera un infarto, mientras Steven no hacía más que pensar un «no lo dijiste en voz alta»completamente rojo—, volveré pronto.

Metagross se acercó tan pronto vio a su entrenador salir del recinto y Norman no pudo más que verlos marchar con dos pares de ojos mirándolo intensamente. ¿Ahora como cancelaba la reunión de líderes de gimnasio?

Por su parte, Steven seguía casi implorándole a Arceus que su querido suegro no lo tomara a pecho y que sus hijos supieran comportarse el tiempo que estuvieran en el gimnasio; no quería causar otra crisis en toda Hoenn gracias a sus bebés.

—Ahora...¿dónde deberíamos hacerlo?— Ruby murmuró en su oído, provocando que mandara literalmente a la mierda su autocontrol, Norman podría con un par de gemelos; era uno de los ocho grandes de la región.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

Yuuki gateó por debajo de los pies de Vigoroth mientras este intentaba no moverse, era fácil tratar con adultos pero el pokémon lucía aterrado del bebé, en cambio Daigo estaba tratando de trepar sobre el estómago de Slaking mientras el pokémon con suerte y respiraba por la cercanía. Aquella criatura era demasiado delicada para su fuerza y lo asustaba.

—Calma chicos— Norman ordenó intentando tomar a Yuuki, pero el peliplateado se escapó con facilidad mientras Daigo chillaba de alegría sobre su presa, sin embargo el líder de gimnasio apenas fue capaz de atraparlo cuando rodaba de espaldas del pokémon. Lo tenía agarrado de una pierna y estaba de cabeza, pero lo había salvado.

—Norman...— La voz de Flannery se escuchó mientras un gruñido de Roxxane le acompañaba, ambas entraron al gimnasio empujandose la una a la otra.

Brawly y Wattson habían perdido su siempre amable y divertida sonrisa respectivamente mientras se ignoraban casi con dureza. A la par que Winona y Wallace hacían lo propio como sí hubiera una pared de agua entre ambos. Tate y Liza llegarían un poco retrasados por lo que Norman debía ser la voz de la razón, pero ahora se encontraba realmente cabreado y todos podían apreciarlo; más no quería decir que era bien recibido.

La primera en detenerse y poner cara de sorpresa fue Roxane al ver a sus nietos, sin embargo ninguno de los gemelos le prestó atención dado que veían a la líder de Alborada con sus ojos brillando y las manos estiradas. Al menos hasta que Wallace se interpuso entre los bebés y ella.

—No seas infantil. —Le riñó empezando a caminar, pero el peliazul la detuvo.

El llanto fue tan potente que los aturdió a todos, mientras las enormes lágrimas de los gemelos se dejaban apreciar por sus mejillas. Winona empujó a Wallace para tomarlos en brazos pero Roxane se había adelantado y ya tenía a Yuuki con ella mientras Flannery lo hacía con Daigo; sin embargo ninguno estaba de acuerdo con el arreglo y lloraron aún más fuerte.

Norman quería golpearse en la pared, no; primero metería a todos los líderes del gimnasio con el ego inflado a la pared y después lo haría él con tal de no escuchar el ensordecedor llanto.

Roxanne, Wallace y Brawly miraban duramente a Flannery, Wattson y Winona en tanto Norman quería estrangularlos a todos, no sabía la razón de la disputa, pero ambos gemelos estaban incluso aún más molestos que antes y no dudaba en que empezarían a hacer un berrinche monumental.

—¿Alguien me va a explicar que demonios está pasando?— Preguntó con un gruñido, sin embargo nadie le temió como años atrás teniendo el efecto contrario.

—¡Es su culpa!— Flannery señaló desdeñosamente a Roxanne, quién le dio el bebé a Brawly sosteniéndolo torpemente. Yuuki gimoteó, al menos hasta que notó la poké ball en el cinturón del joven líder de gimnasio.

Daigo lo miró todavía en brazos de la chica y se removió incómodo tratando de llegar a su hermano, Roxanne se sentó y Brawly le regresó a Yuuki quedando a la altura perfecta para presionar el botón de la poké ball, sin embargo el pequeño sólo la observaba fijamente como sí quisiera descifrar su mecanismo.

—Ya te lo dije— Roxanne tenía un tono afilado en su siempre dulce voz—, no vas a ser tú. ¡Soy más inteligente! Soy perfecta para el puesto.

—Nadie a decidido nada aun— Wallace las regañó con la mirada por comportarse como un par de niñas pequeñas, pero por la cara de Winona aquel tema era importante para ella.

—Por eso íbamos a proponerlo. —Contestó tajante pidiendo a Daigo quien casi saltó para ir con ella, el líder de Arrecípolis gruñó mientras su parte racional le reprochaba sus celos por un bebé...un bebé que estaba disfrutando de ciertos atributos físicos de su mujer como sí le pertenecieran—, deja de verlo como sí quisieras asesinarlo, es estúpido.

Daigo miró a Wallace con sus inocentes ojos azules, después sonrió y volvió a recostarse contra la mujer que estaba más que feliz de sostenerlo contra ella.

—¡Lo esta haciendo a propósito!

Incluso como estaban los líderes de gimnasio de divididos todos empezaron a reírse de Wallace, quién había enrojecido al escucharlos y frunció el ceño.

Hariyama salió se su pokéball impactado contra Slaking al lado de Norman, el pokémon no lo tomó bien lanzándole un hiperrayo que el otro logró esquivar a duras penas; pero había sorprendido a los líderes que se movieron con rapidez y todavía aún así sus propios pokémon salieron listos para pelear. Yuuki aplaudió al pokémon luchador con una sonrisa, más Daigo hizo un puchero los brazos de Winona como sí hubiera apostado contra su gemelo menor que Slaking ganaría.

Nosepass y Manetric se miraron con hostilidad, como sí esperaran una orden de sus entrenadores para enfrentarse mientras que Magcargo se quedaba al lado de su entrenadora decidido a protegerla, Elizabeth; la Luvdisc de Wallace se escondía tras él.

Otro hiperrayo por parte de Slaking no se hizo esperar, más sólo logró estallar una de las paredes del gimnasio cuando Hariyama salió despedido contra ella, Manetric lanzó un rayo justo a Nosepass pero éste lo esquivó y le dio de llenó a Magcargo que contraatacó con un lanzallamas.

Los gemelos rieron alegremente mientras veían como los pokémon peleaban ignorando las órdenes de sus entrenadores y Norman juró bajo su aliento. Aquellos niños tenían la sangre caliente de sus dos padres, iban a ser imparables, de hecho empezaba a sospechar que toda la situación había sido planeada por ellos. No sabía sí sentirse orgulloso o lleno de terror por la inteligencia de los pequeños, tal vez era un poco de ambos.

—¡Paren de una vez! —Ordenó con su mirada glaciar, deteniendo a los pokémon a mitad de sus próximos ataques miró a cada uno de los líderes de gimnasio—, ¿y se llaman a ustedes mismos entrenadores?

—¡Pero que dices!— Wattson ahora estaba riendo como era usual—, ¡esto es electrizante!

Su pokémon eléctrico parecía estar sonriendo cuando cargó contra Magcargo y Flannery se molestó.

—¡Carbonizalo!

Norman se golpeó la frente, porque no podía con aquel puñado de idiotas que decidía que su gimnasio era un buen lugar de entrenamiento, Hariyama impactó contra Nosepass por error dejando otro agujero en la pared contraria, el líder del gimnasio esperaba que la Federación pagara la remodelación.

—¿Dónde esta Yuuki? —Preguntó Winona intentado ver entre el humo que se había levantado dándole a Daigo a Wallace.

—¡Elizabeth, buscalo! —Ordenó el líder de gimnasio, no iba a dejar al bebé en medio de una batalla.

La alegre risa de su gemelo hizo que el pelinegro empezara a gimotear por bajarse sobre todo cuando su persona menos favorita lo sostenía en brazos; al no verse libre de él empezó a llorar con tanta fuerza que el peliazul se aturdió; sin embargo algo lo golpeó en el estómago y el bebé cayó.

«¡Steven va a matarme!», pensó en la milésima de segundo que tardó en reaccionar, más soló pudo ver al bebé desaparecer sobre algo.

El gimnasio se vio invadido de repente por varios pokémon de diferentes tamaños, y para cuando todo polvo cesó en la habitación los gemelos estaban rodeados por cuatro Metang y varios Beldum mientras uno lo hacía de juguete para ellos.

Yuuki se río señalando a Hariyama y un Metang utilizó derribo, Daigo hizo lo propio pero esta vez contra Nosepass y un beldum atacó mientras los pequeños le aplaudían. Los líderes de gimnasio los vieron aturdidos pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar pues la puerta se abrió revelando al campeón y a su pequeño novio y los gemelos chillaron al verlos empezando a gatear para encontrarlos, mientras Ruby se agachaba Steven miraba a las personas en la sala, Roxanne parecía estar "ligeramente" chamuscada en tanto Brawly lucía un estilo punk en su cabello como si hubiera metido un tenedor a la corriente y recibido una descarga. Wattson estaba aún más lleno de hollín mientras Flannery tenía escombro por todo el cabello y Wallace se retorcía de dolor por el golpe que beldum -y ahora Winona- le habían dado en el estómago.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí?—preguntó y Norman intento no demorar demasiado en el hecho que ambos lucían refrescados.

—Ocurrió esto y aquello— Wattson dijo empezando a reírse y Brawly lo siguió olvidando toda la hostilidad que tenían cuando habían llegado.

Apenas hablaría cuando Tate y Liza entraron al recinto luciendo un poco sorprendidos por el caos.

—Gracias por el honor— Tate dijo dándole una reverencia al campeón—, nos haremos responsables como padrinos.

Por alguna razón, Norman notó, todos los líderes lucían avergonzados al ver a la pareja y los bebés.

—Por lo que la reunión no tiene caso— Liza sonrió apenas mirando a los demás, nadie dijo nada pero el aura de todos era de guerra.

Steven suspiró mientras Ruby sonreía de oreja a oreja, definitivamente nunca dejarían al cuidado de aquellos locos a sus bebés. Los gemelos se miraron con una sonrisa y después se recostaron contra su padre, esperaban que aquella aventura se repitiera.

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	4. Punto de reflexión (¡Resiste Lucario!)

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Como que voy a extrañar este fic u.u, el próximo capítulo será el último T,T.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p>—¿Eso ocurrió?<p>

Ruby vio a su madre ocultar la sonrisa en su cara mientras movía una sonaja frente a Daigo, Yuuki jugueteaba con un beldum como si se tratara de un chupón completamente ajeno a su alrededor. El coordinador empezaba a pensar que aquellos pokemon eran masoquistas al pasar tanto tiempo con los bebés.

—Si, destruyeron el gimnasio de papá —Ruby se rió lleno de maldad—. Tate y Liza nos habían preguntado en Algaria sobre eso.

—Los gemelos serán unos excelentes padrinos —su madre apoyó la idea—, además de que son muy precavidos, aunque aquí estaba preguntándome porque la reunión.

—Sólo era por eso— contestó mirando a sus bebés.

Daigo decidió que había pasado demasiado tiempo interesado en algo que no iban a darle y se volteó a buscar a su propio chupón pokemon, encontrándolo rápidamente cuando un segundo beldum llegó hasta él.

Los pokémon de Ruby se mantenían lejos de la baba de bebé, pero a los de Steven no parecía importarle demasiado; sin embargo el coordinador pasaba horas limpiándolos con mucho cuidado para que no se enfermaran sus hijos.

—Imposible creer la historia al verlos así —murmuró la mujer notando a los niños completamente calmados—,¿tal vez es porque estas tú?

—No— Ruby suspiró con pesar— ayer hicieron pelear a Metang y a Metagross, ni siquiera Steven podía pararlos. Aunque es comprensible, ¡son un encanto de bebés!

Los gemelos rieron al escuchar a Ruby decirles aquello pero no soltaron a los pokemon ni hicieron el intento de llegar con su padre, después de todo él los tenía cuando quería y ellos no podían tocar a sus pokemon hasta que estaban brillantes, algo que tardaba mucho tiempo.

La mujer notó la inquietud de su hijo y sonrió cariñosamente.

—¿A dónde fue esta vez? —Ante la pregunta de su madre, Ruby infló las mejillas antes de contestar.

— A Sinnoh—bufó— los chismes llegan muy lejos.

—Es comprensible—la mujer sonrió ante los celos de su hijo—, mi yerno es muy famoso y querido en varias regiones.

Los ojos rojos chispearon unos cuantos segundos y después suspiró.

—No imaginaba que tanto...—murmuró —, es decir; lo sabía porque su casa esta llena de piedras de diferentes regiones; incluso de Teselia, pero...

—No termina de gustarte.

Ruby caviló su respuesta, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poner sus sentimientos.

—No es que no me guste—expresó con voz calmada—, es sólo que tengo miedo de que encuentre a alguien...

—Ruby —su madre lo despeinó con cariño—, has estado con él durante cuatro años, incluso te amaba desde antes que lo notaras, dale un poco más de crédito.

Oh, que vergonzoso que le recordara eso justo en ese momento. Su madre había visto la situación en cuanto había conocido a Steven y le había dicho después de que el campeón se fuera de su casa «Espero que te enamores de él» como sí fuera la cosa más natural de todas, lo que llevó al coordinador a huir por dos semanas de Steven y por consiguiente se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

Y ahora ahí estaban, en la sala de su casa con dos bebés a cargo que parecían salidos del mismo infierno por su amor a las batallas y a causar problemas. Aunque ahora completamente acurrucados uno al otro parecían ángeles incapaces de cualquier mal.

—Tú padre estaba sorprendido— la mujer se rió empezando a cubrirlos con una cobija—, teme que sean la próxima destrucción de Hoenn.

Ruby se rió aunque era más bien una risa nerviosa, también había cruzado ese pensamiento por su mente y se aterraba un poco al pensar en cuál sería su primera palabra -o como sería cuando empezaran a caminar-. En cambio sonrió como sí aquello no importara.

—Estoy seguro que no será tan malo.

—Claro que no— su madre lo apoyó mientras acomodaba el cabello negro del coordinador—, tienen unos excelente padres con ellos.

—Creí que...sería raro para ti. —Murmuró el adolescente incapaz de mantener la mirada en el rostro de su madre.

—¿Por qué? Tengo el mejor yerno del mundo— le sonrió como sí fuera obvio—, es atento, te ama y quiere hacerte feliz. Nunca te había visto tan radiante, ni siquiera en Johto. Así que, ¿por qué sería raro si sólo quiero que seas feliz con el hombre que tu amas?

—Es mucho mayor que yo— Ruby dijo intentado no ponerse a dar pequeños grititos como colegiala enamorada ante los elogios de su madre por Steven— y es un hombre.

—¿Eso importa?

—No realmente, no para mi al menos— dijo el chico encogiendose de hombros y su madre río.

—Eso es todo lo que necesito saber para aceptarlo.

Se levantó con dirección a la cocina mientras tarareaba una pequeña canción de cuna que Ruby bien conocía. Daigo se intentó incorporar y el coordinador lo ayudó notando que otro beldum llegaba para colocarse en su espalda a modo de soporte.

—Terminarán mimandolos —regañó a los pokemon, pero estos sólo lo observaron con su único ojo y después a los bebés; ante la risa de Daigo decidieron que era mejor concentrarse en él y no Ruby.

El coordinador quiso suspirar más se contuvo al notar las orbes azules fijas en él, como si estuviera preguntándole donde estaba su papá.

—Un amigo suyo lo llamó—dijo empezando a juguetear con la sonaja—, tal vez en uno o dos días regrese...apenas se fue ayer.

Intentó que su voz no reflejara el estado de ánimo que tenía, pero como siempre la inteligencia de sus hijos lo sorprendió, Daigo le estiró los brazos y cuando lo alzó el bebé usó sus dedos para intentar hacerlo sonreír, dando gorgoreos alegres cuando notó a su padre agradecer sus esfuerzos con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. —Ruby dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, Yuuki se quejó por ser dejado de lado y de inmediato el adolescente lo cargó mirándolo y después al pokémon—, lo siento; creí que lo preferías a él.

El bebé se quejó frunciendo el ceño y dándole palmadas en el pecho, más se rió con gracia apretujandose contra Ruby y empujando a su gemelo en el proceso, quien le hizo lo mismo hasta que su padre intervino.

—Sin pelear—los regañó suavemente.

Estaba por agregar más cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y Norman entró con los hombros caídos, lucía demasiado sombrío y Ruby prefirió no hacer comentario alguno. Daigo lanzó un chillido que derrochaba alegría en su estado más puro mientras veía a su abuelo, quien resistió el impulso de estremecerse.

—Bienvenido— Ruby fingió no notar la reacción de su padre y dedicarle una sonrisa alegre que pocas veces le daba y Norman lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—No soy niñero.

—No iba a mencionarlo —el pelinegro se rió al igual que los gemelos haciendo que la mirada se estrechara más—, lo siento, lo siento.

El líder de gimnasio suspiró frotando su sien, Ruby seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y ni siquiera sus hijos podrían cambiarlo. El pokenav empezó a sonar y el moreno casi saltó de alegría mientras contestaba.

—¡Steven! ¿Acabas de llegar? —Ruby preguntó y Norman huyó casi de inmediato ante el aura enamoradiza de su hijo, aún no aceptaba al campeón por completo y dudaba hacerlo pronto. El coordinador intentó no sentirse herido por ello.

—Si, estoy en la isla Hierro justo ahora— habló el peliplateado y los bebés lo miraron atentamente picado la pantalla con sus pequeños dedos—, voy a regresar hoy...tendremos invitados.

Un Pokémon azul trepó al hombro de Steven y tanto Daigo como Yuuki lo observaron fijamente con sus ojos brillando; uno más grande -Ruby sospechó que era su forma evolucionada- lo quitó de ahí mirando al campeón.

—Un viejo amigo mío me acompañara —siguió el campeón—, aunque aún esperamos por el permiso de la segunda persona...posiblemente lleguemos a las once.

—¿De verdad?—Steven sonrió por el tono de voz de Ruby, ansiando más que nunca abrazarlo—, entonces regresaré a Algaria y prepararé todo.

—Gracias. —Daigo y Yuuki miraron a Ruby y después a Steven—, ya quiero regresar.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

—¡Papá pronto estará aquí!— Ruby les sonrió a los gemelos que se estiraban torpemente en la alfombra de la sala teniendo como niñeras a sus pokémon, Mimi se había convertido en un pequeño corral para bebé que se movía al sentir la baba pegada en su cuerpo y su entrenador se rió por lo bajo—, te dejaré hermosa.

Coco y Nana no parecían estar en mejor estado, pues el pelo negro se encontraba todo pegajoso y la gatita olía a leche haciéndola arrugar la nariz intentando alejarse de las regordetas manos, por suerte para Popo, el se había escondido en la habitación gracias a que podía fácilmente volar hasta ahí; en cambio Zuzu parecía impaciente por jugar con los pequeños y sin embargo no podía entrar a la sala.

El coordinador miró a sus pequeños interesados en el pokémon de agua y les sonrió, el día estaba despejado lo suficiente como para tomarles fotos en la playa, además de que bien podía matar el tiempo.

—¡Vamos, serán los modelos de papá!— Dijo mientras los alzaba para llevarlos a la habitación.

Quince minutos después, ya estaban instalados en la arena con los gemelos vistiendo pequeños trajes de marinero y una sonrisa alegre en sus facciones. El ruido de Metagross se escuchó seguido del gruñido de Zuzu dándole la bienvenida, Ruby se movió casi de inmediato para ver a Steven con una sonrisa, o al menos hasta que notó la cara de horror del campeón.

—¡No lo hag-!— La petición quedó a la mitad mientras Yuuki aplaudía y Metagross utilizó puño metéoro contra el Metang donde el visitante venía; cayendo ambos al agua.

Al parecer venía un tercer Metang con un adolescente y dos pokémon sobre él completamente ilesos -por suerte- y quienes intentaban no reírse, Ruby se acercó a ayudarlos ignorando la risa de fondo de los pequeños. Mimi le tendió un sombrero azul a su entrenador.

—Lo siento, lo siento— se disculpó el coordinador—, ¿están bien?

—Se parecen a ti —el joven de Sinnoh se rió aún en el agua mirando al campeón completamente húmedo.

—Estamos bien. —Steven dijo incorporandose, estaba llevando su mejor traje y terminaría en la basura gracias al agua de mar—. Ruby, te presento a Riley y a Diamond, chicos les presento a Ruby.

—Dia.— El otro chico se bajó del pokémon acero mirándolo con unos ojos grises como pequeñas nubes de tormenta, aunque parecían estar en completa calma—, un gusto en conocerte.

—Bienvenidos a Hoenn— Ruby sonrió avergonzado notando que ahora los bebés estaban más interesados en el pokémon azul que en sus visitas.

—Gracias.

Riley se incorporó tomado el sombreo que Ruby le tendía en tanto Lucario lo ayudaba a quitarse el saco, notando las miradas curiosas puestas en él.

Daigo lanzó unos gorgoreos adorables empezando a gatear en la arena, pero Steven ya estaba alzándolo con cuidado de no mojarlo.

—No es bueno recibir así a papá—lo regañó sintiendo a Yuuki jalar su pantalón pidiendo su atención, más fue Ruby quien lo levantó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Ambas miradas carmín se enfrentaron sin pestañear, sin embargo el moreno se rindió abrazándolo.

—Te perdono por ser tan adorable—dijo provocando que Riley sonriera mirando a Diamond, quien lucía demasiado tranquilo.

—Chicos, él es Daigo y él Yuuki—Steven siguió con las presentaciones despeinando a Ruby en el proceso.

Riolu se acercó para ver a los bebés, pidiéndole a Lucario que lo alzara y de inmediato ambos gemelos lo observaron detenidamente, luego rieron intentando acercarse también. Ambos padres se vieron moviéndose con cuidado, Riley intentaba no mostrar la sonrisa que amenazaba con ganarle al ver a Lucario nervioso, vamos; su amigo debía aprender a relajarse.

Diamond notó la incomodidad en el pokémon y como su novio lo veía como un sádico, definitivamente ese chico era un adicto a entrenar en cualquier ámbito. Yuuki palmeó la cabeza de Riolu y soltó un chillido alegre antes de lanzarse contra el pokémon; por lo que Lucario tuvo que sostenerlo también.

Daigo se quejó estirando sus brazos también y Riolu saltó a los hombros de su evolución para que pudiera sostenerlo al igual que su gemelo.

«Maestro», pidió en la mente de Riley, pero éste lo ignoró mirando a Steven, después de todo ambos seguían mojados.

—Vamos a la casa, tienen que secarse.

«¡Maestro!» Lucario volvió a llamarlo, él no era para nada bueno con lo niños; Riley debía saberlo más que nadie y sin embargo, la dulce fragancia de la traición se extendió hasta donde se encontraba.

—Gracias— Riley contestó caminando a la par de Diamond, quién sólo suspiró; aquel par no tenía remedio.

Las horas habían pasado en medio de una amena conversación entre los cuatro -Lucario estaba sentado con ambos gemelos fascinados aún con él, muy a su pesar-, pero Ruby aún mantenía una duda carcomiendo su curiosidad. Diamond les echaba una mirada de vez en cuanto a sus hijos y aquello no ayudaba en nada para aminorar sus ganas de preguntar; sabía que era un año más pequeño que él y aún así había un anhelo en sus ojos parecido al de Steven cuando hablaba de tener familia, no fue que ese sentimiento cambió por radiante alegría cuando había llegado con Daigo a la casa.

—¿Quieres uno?— Murmuró mientras le tendía un cucharón, había sido idea suya cocinar: pero el chico se le había adelantado en ello.

—¿Un cucharón?

—Un bebé— Ruby sonrió ante la cara de confusión que después se transformó en unas mejillas sonrojadas—, parece que si.

—Riolu es como un bebé para mi— admitió probando la comida y quedando conforme con el sabor—, pero admito que...me gustaría. En un futuro.

—No dejes a Steven influenciar a Riley entonces— el de ojos rojos dijo sacando los platos de la alacena—, si lo descuidas lo próximo que sabrás es que tendrás quintillizos por culpa suya.

Diamond se rió encontrando el comentario gracioso, Ruby le había agradado desde el primer momento en que lo vio, había sido afín al aura que lo rodeaba y no se había equivocado en su corazonada. Riolu apareció en la cocina tirando del mandil de Dia, quién le dio a probar notando que éste aplaudía en aceptación, había dejado a sus pokémon con su madre; pero al parecer le habían dejado instrucciones de probar lo que hiciera de comer antes de servirlo.

Ambos adolescentes estaban ajenos en que la conversación había sido escuchada por los mayores y ya ideaban un plan para llevarlo a cabo.

—¿Sin quintillizos?

—Tal vez.

Riley suspiró ante aquello, pero en el fondo le agradaba la imagen.

«¡Nooooo!» Lucario gritó en su mente y el moreno sonrió, después de todo; ¿para que estaban los mejores amigos?

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
